The Elemental Warrior: Skippe the Dog
This story mainly focuses on Skippe, one of the Elemental Warriors out of a group of 9. Characters Heroes Skippe the Dog Selena the Cat (minor) Crystal the Raccoon (minor) Villains Gloomi's Minion, Groundjuve Chapter 1-On the Cornering Now The Elemental Warriors were settling on what they had done. Selena: So, the only Elemental Orbs we need are the Poison and Wind ones now, and that should be easy. Skippe: Since it leaves the ones who started the mission first for last. Crystal: Confusing much? Selena: No. But this place is very windy, so I'm guessing Skippe's next, so, preparation for him is everything. Skippe: How about I search so I can get it over with? Selena: I don't want you getting lost. Skippe: I don't want to hold us up. Trust me, I'm doing this for the team. Selena: Okay... Skippe: I will be back. He then hopped out and started looking. After a while, he started to think. Skippe: I can't be far from it, this place is designed like the Wind Orb would be here... Then he spotted the generator, over a large gap. Skippe: Seriously? Then he got over there, and took a look. Skippe: Ok, so judging by the others, this is gonna do something, right? I'm not dumb, tell me already, thing! It then glowed in his face. Skippe: That? Chapter 2-Finding Himself in A Weird World That Looks Blank Skippe then woke up in a very white world. Skippe: So, is this what it does? He then looked around him, and found it very strange. Skippe: This is freaky.... But I gotta keep, brave, the others experienced this too. He then started running in the endless white world this seemed to be. He then saw a button on the floor. Skippe: Um, this is...? He then pressed it, and wind sprung up from the ground beneath him. Skippe: Wlah?! Chapter 3-Finding the Sun.... and the Other Thing Skippe then landed on a platform very high up. Skippe: Ok, now what? He then saw, the "Sun", which in reality was actually the Orb. He noticed this quickly. Skippe: That is easy. He then used his wind powers and dragged the Orb towards him, though he saw a rock fall, and it hit Skippe, causing him to fall, and the Orb to fall. It was grabbed by a creature on the ground. ???: Oh, joy, sweet chaos joy the prettiness! It then ran off, while Skippe ran after it. Skippe: Get back here, you! The creature then made a wall of rocks around Skippe, trapping him. ???: Can you lift those up? Skippe: Nope, but I can do this! He then rose up, and out of the rock trap. Skippe: Come on, now gimme! ???: You ain't getting this little ground guy! Skippe: Oh yeah? He then threw the devil into the blackness that was coming at them from all directions using his wind powers. The Orb fell and hit the ground. Skippe: Alright, I'm done. The Orb then glowed. Chapter 4-Eighth Orb Obtained! Skippe was then teleported in front of the generator again. Skippe: Ok, so... this means? The Orb then floated up and out of the generator. Skippe: So... in there was endless white... what? Oh well, I got this thing! Selena was then coming up behind him. Selena: Get over here, ruffy ruff. Skippe: Hey... He then came over, to her. Skippe: I got it, see? Selena: Yes, and I got the location of the next one. Which means we're getting close to solving this whole thing! Skippe: Of course, then we can finally finish this. Selena: Yes, that'll be good. Now come on, the others are waiting. So the group continued onwards, towards the last generator. TO BE CONTINUED Gallery Groundjuve.jpg|Groundjuve Elementalorbofwind.jpg|The Elemental Orb of Wind Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Fan Fiction Category:Elemental Arc